A Vary Blue Sonic X
by hangwan000
Summary: a fleet of angry robots, a huge explosion, a malfunction with the chaos emeralds and a world full of new adventures. Typhoon's life with Sonic and friends was just the kind of adventure she needed. Rated T mostly for swearing, this uses lines from the American show and the Japanese show with my own character added. I hope you like it!
1. A mistake and an explosion

**TYPHOON: well the story is finally up, that took a long time!**

**SAGELETROX: um typhoon? Didn't you already upload this story?**

**TYPHOON: yeah but that one sucked so I rewrote the whole thing!**

**SAGELETROX: oh ok, cool.**

**TYPHOON: my fingers hurt from typing **

**SAGELETROX: where is Hangwan? **

**TYPHOON: I changed to password so she can't get in!**

**SAGELETROX: really?**

**TYPHOON: Yep! By the way I don't own Sonic X (I wish I did because I would make it better) but I do own Typhoon as my own character. **

**SAGELETROX: I hope Hangwan isn't to mad at you.**

**TYPHOON: I hope you like the story! **

* * *

I couldn't help but sigh as we all got onto the Tornado; this was going to be a long night. My eyes were heavy and I was about to kill Eggman for getting the chaos emeralds. All I wanted to do was sleep! that was all! Was that to much to ask for? Apparently it was. I could hear Tails shout something to Sonic about following him, but I didn't really care. Amy was talking to me about something but I had started to just ignore it. It was something about how heroic Sonic was being, and I didn't really care. I was sitting on the wing of the blue plane Tails had Built waiting to take off.

"Are you guys ready?" I heard tails call back to me and Amy.

"You bet!" Amy called, ready to save her best friend.

"Right" I said, griping the plane even harder.

A small rumble started from the engine and moved though the plane slowly. I felt the vibration of a blue plane working perfectly. With a loud rumble and a jolt we were soaring Through the air.

I felt energized and happy. I was a huge mood swing. The wind was rushing through my hair and making it dance and jump around like a five year old's ballet recital. I let the cold evening air flow past me and engulf me.

It was freedom, I felt so free, so alive, I almost forgot that we were flying to save Cream and Cheese and get the chaos emeralds back.

I looked down to see a blue blur running in front of the plane. My eyes glanced ahead and saw what looked like a military base, only worse.

I crawled up the plane, watching my step so I was right behind Amy. I taped her shoulder slowly well my attention was caught by the blue blur. She turned around quickly to look at me, "what?"

I looked at her a bit, trying to figure out how to ask her "so, um when dose Tails want me to get down?"

She looked at me with a small smile, "He said anytime." We both looked forward to our two tailed pilot. "Right" I said slowly standing up, and trying not to fall. "Well good luck." And with that I jumped.

* * *

Sonic was running fast, there was no other way to say it, he was running fast! Dust and dirt was kicked up around him and small rocks were blown out of place. If anyone was to look at him he would look like a blue blur, the fastest hedgehog in the world.

"Hey!" he heard someone call out behind him. He looked up to the plane but saw that no one there was talking to him. "I'm behind you Sonic." A girl yelled, it was hard to hear what she was saying because the wind made a lot of noise. he slowed down and turned around to see his human friend.

"Hey!" he yelled back to her, slowing down even more so he could hear her. He had always thought it was strange how she could control wind but Normally it didn't matter, but it was always weird when she started flying. He had asked her a hundred times how she did it but he never got a clear answer, or at least he never got one that he understood.

"I'm gonna try and cut security," she said Balancing herself out to try to go faster but not able to. "can you give me some time?" before he could answer she quickly said "I know stupid question but can you try?"

He wanted to protest but thought against it "ok fine. Just be fast!"

"Right!" she said smiling before turning off to take a different rout to the base.

"Bye!" he yelled to her but he got no response. "Right, slow down." He said under his breath.

He couldn't help but feel a prick of fear as he ran, trying to slow down. He was never sacred of Eggman, ever. The guy was just a fat, crazy Scientist, but his time he had the emeralds. Sonic shock his head, no he wasn't going to get pushed down by fear. He was The fastest hedgehog in the world after all! Nothing scared him! Nothing.

* * *

I jumped, then ducked, then channeled all the rage into my hand and threw a fireball at the half assed robots that were trying to kill me. As two melted away five more come to take there place, if only I had my sword. The five all ran to me and I took a strong pose, putting all my weight on my feet and legs. I felt the earth under the mettle base floor and I pulled it up as fast as I could.

The five running to me were quickly crushed by a hug mount of earth that ripped and thrown threw the floor. A deathning quiet lasted a few seconds before I heard more gun fire from the other side of the wall. The only thing that mattered to me was that Eggman didn't used animals anymore, a least not for simple bots. Every once and a while Tails or Sonic would tell me about there past adventures and all the crazy things they did. One thing that always surprised me was that Eggman used to use animals in this Machines. For one it made no Sense: what was the point if doing that? Another thing that confused me about this was how did the Machines benefit from having animals inside them. At least he didn't use them any more or I would be killing cute flickys, the thought made me sick to my stomach.

When I told Sonic that I was going to cut security I never met this. So far I had destroyed more robots then I could keep track of, Eggman wasn't kidding this time.

As the robots kept trying to blast down my not so indestructible wall I looked around for a power box, or something to cut the power. My eye scanned the room and found nothing but guesses and hunches. Settling on a suspicious looking wall I started to throw fire at it until it melted away reveling a mess of wires and cords. Not having time to do a right job of this I started pulling out cords and dropping them to the floor. It didn't seam to do much.

I peeked my head over the wall and had to quickly duck behind it again because about ten robots were shooting at me! The earth wall started to giveaway, but that wasn't my biggest problem. No my biggest problem was that the hallway just beyond the robots slowly closing. My heart skipped a beat as I saw it. Although I couldn't give Eggman credit on a lot of things, he did build strong walls, really strong walls.

I got safely behind my homemade earth wall and got ready. Putting all of my power into my legs I took a running pose. My hands rested on the earth and with one strong push of energy I sent the wall flying backwards. A crash and the sound of metal being crushed could be heard as I ran towards the closing wall. I got into a sliding pose and slipped under the wall as it slowly came to a close. I got up and dusted my self off when to my horror I saw the wall in front of me almost closed.

I ran, my heart pounding in my ears and sweat dripping down my back. Each step was a reminder that I may miss the door and leave my friends without my help. Fear clung to ever inch of my body. My hair whipped back and forth, each breath hurt so badly.

My heart skipped a beat; there was no way I was going to make it. I quickly took the air as I tried to get there faster but nothing but I wasn't helping, the door was closed. T-the do-door w-was closed. Closed.

I stopped. The door was closed. "DAMN IT!" I screamed throwing the largest fireball of my life at the door. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" I screamed sending another fireball at the strong element proof door. I slid down the hallway door in defeat. Then spontaneously threw anothing fireball at the door as I looked at it in disgust.

As the rage started to disappear sadness, despair and shame started to take its place. Was Cream ok? What were Tails and Amy doing? Was sonic near the emeralds yet? I slumped down and started thinking.

Maybe I wouldn't be stuck if knuckles ha just come along with us. Why couldn't Knuckles swallow his pride for once and help us? I thought back to three, or four hours ago.

* * *

Sonic and I were resting on the wig of the Tornado with Tails driving. Many times Tails had tried to get me to sit down like a normal person but normal wasn't for me. "I'm just saying why couldn't Amy come?" Me and Sonic had been having this conversation for the last few minutes and at this point I was just trying to annoy him. "I told you, NO WAY!" He waved his arms up and down to emphasize his point.

"Can you two stop?" Tails asked us he then look at me and said"we are about to land, it this the closest place?"

I looked down at the jungle I had spent to much time in, "yep!" I shouted so I could be heard.

"Alright!" Tails said preparing to land the plane, causing trees and bushes to blow in the wind. Me and sonic both started gripping the wings tighter and got ready.

With a small sound and a quick jolt the plane had landed. Sonic and me jumped off at the same time. Tails however simply walked out.

"I'll go find the Knuckle-head!" sonic yelled as he ran off into the large, multi colored jungle.

"Sonic wait!" tails yelled out, but his words were wasted, sonic was to far ahead to hear anything.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips "come one Tails, lets find Knuckles." The young fox smiled at me as was started walking.

The smell of the jungle air was something I was used to but I still loved it. It felt fresh and clam, like this one spot hadn't been touched by mettle or Machine. Although that wasn't true (and I knew it) it had a kind of calmness you couldn't get anywhere Else. A island completely away from the rest of the world. It hung height in the sky like a star you could just almost touch. I could see why ancient tribes called it Angel Island.

"I hope we find him soon." I could hear Tails muttering behind me. I smiled slightly, I was one of the few people that really love coming to the Floating Island. Although Tails didn't hate it like Sonic Pretended to, I could tell by the way he always wanted to get out as soon as possible that he didn't like it all the much. Maybe it brought up to many Memories from the past.

But Tails was right we did need to find him soon. Right now Eggman had all seven Chaos Emeralds and had nothing to do with them. I knew the Sonic and Tails had always hated him (and maybe I was missing something) but I really didn't hate him. Don't get me wrong I was Against everything he did, but he always seemed like a sad old man more then anything. I mean it's not like he ever kidnaped my friends or anything Dramatic like that.

We were carefully Maneuvering around rocks and bushes and streams. I couldn't help but wonder about Sonic, when we heard a loud deep scream the could only come from one echidna fighting with one hedgehog.

"Those too!" I muttered as me and Tails started carefully running to the noise, with me Cursing under my breath the whole time.

If there weren't so many trees and vines me and tails could fly around the many bushes and trees. Sadly the air above us was just as cluttered as the ground below us.

I brushed aside a branch or two, making sure it wouldn't hit Tails on the way back. The jungle was Dense and hot and humid and the worst place to go running in. There where rocks and tree roots ready and waiting to trip you! Me and Tails were running as fast as we could but that wasn't fast enough. The way sound traveld in this jungle made it so we could be a few steps away or another five minutes. I didn't remember the path to the Master Emerald as well as I should have, but I still had a good idea where it was; which was more then Sonic or Tails could say.

I kept my ear ready to pick up noise and my feet running. "Take THIS hedgehog!" I could hear the two fighting. "Oh no," I muttered under my breath

"Look knuckle-head calm down, we just need your help!" Sonic responded with a heavy tone.

"Oh yeah?" the red echidna tested, throwing another punch.

"Yeah!" I said Obnoxiously loud right behind him. He jumped in surprise and then tried to act like a Tough guy again. I couldn't help but laugh at him, sometimes Knuckles could be so funny.

"Hey!" He said annoyed razing his spiked fist at me.

"Calm down Knuckle-head!" Sonic brought his arm around Knuckles and put him in a head-lock.

"SONIC!" He said pushing sonic arm away and trying to hit him.

"Knuckles," Tails looked at us calmly but I could see he was annoyed. "We need your help."

The red echidna seamed to look surprised for a minute, then Angry. "No way."

"Knuckles," Sonic Pleaded, a annoyed tone hung in his voice. I put my hands on my hips. normally I- we didn't need his help, but this time it would be nice to know someone Else was there to save us if something went wrong. The stakes were Considerably hight this time.

"NO!" He shouted "you can't always get into trouble expect me to help you!" I was getting really annoyed with him, and it looked like Sonic was too. Tails on the other hand was still trying to act calm, but he still looked annoyed, or was he worried?

Tails spoke up "but Eggman-" every one's favorite echidna spoke up again. "Eggman's your problem not mine!"

I could tell either me or Sonic was about to explode, I was just hoping he would before me. Sadly I gave into anger first "Look Knuckles" my finger japed hid chest "Eggman got all seven emeralds and if you care about this world at all you should help!"

He almost growled as he started to walk away, "It's your problem, not mine."

I had had it with him. "If you really cared about protecting the Master Emerald and carrying out the echidna legacy you would help." I saw him fighting with words and I regretted what I said, it was out of line. i looked at with apologetic eyes. He just kept walking, trying not to yell again. Slowly he said: "go away."

we all stood in Stunned silence as the red echidna walked away, knowing that for this fight we would be alone

I sat angrily and sadly in defeat. I had stabbed 21 holes threw the floor in anger and had no chance of escape. It was hopeless, absolutely hopeless! I remember the first time Eggman put the strong walls in and I remember every other time after. I had ripped so many holes in the wall it looked like a mess of scrap metal! If only Eggman stupid, if only Eggman was stupid.

My back slowly slid down the wall, as my arms rested against my chest. There was no way out.

I tapped my fingers in the rhythm of a old song I had hear along time ago. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. I stood up, i needed to find a way out! I took a strong pose in frount of the wall. i brought my foot up and kicked the wall with all my might. nothing. nothing worked, the door stayed solid. having no onther convenient options I tried knocking on the door, surprisingly that didn't help.

I had let my friends down; I wasn't there to help them. Were Cream and Cheese okay? How was Sonic doing? Did he need help? What had happened to Tails? Had him and Amy gotten separated? I had let them all down, there was no way out of this. To think I had gone on so long, I had brought down the largest of foes and now a had wall stopped me. A simple wall! There was irony in that somewhere.

I looked at the wall I had ripped open again and saw a big black hollow space. I slowly stood up and stared at it in wonder, had I really been so stupid? I parted the wires in the wall and looked up, there above me was a hollow space, big enough for me to craw up.

I was happy! I was more then happy I was Ecstatic! I was more then ecstatic I was, was... Was an idiot. Oh well, I could reflect on my stupidity later, right now I had to get out!

As I started to enter the shaft that seamed to go down farther below me the hairs on my back and arms started to stand to end. There was something different with the air, like it was waiting for something big to happen. Almost like it was saying "the world is going to change to night, don't Worry."

I slowly exited the shaft. I had no idea what I was Supposed to be feeling, but I knew how I was feeling: Scared. Nothing up until this point had sent so much fear threw me. Taking on killer robots didn't scare me at all, I fact it was fun! Being stuck in long hallway the belonged to someone who hatted my guts didn't scare me, it annoyed me. The feeling in the air that griped onto me and shook my bones didn't scared me, it Terrified me.

The feeling in the air started to grow and build up until it was almost crushing me. I had no idea what was going on, I had never felt like this before.

I slowly turned around to face to door, my mouth threatened to drop open in surprise. I was facing a wall of light, pure simple light. I wanted to it to be engulf in it, I wanted to touch it. I slowly razed my arm up to reach out to the fast approaching wall. I had no questions, no fears. I couldn't shake the feeling of peace, what was going on?

A bright light sounded the large metal institute. It was blinding and impossible. Every one watched it with wide eyes and open hearts. A blinding flash went off and a calm breeze flew threw the air. The large building was gone.


	2. New beginnings

**TYPHOON: finally! I got this updated!**

**SAGELETROX: yay **

**TYPHOON: yeah Hangwan bought a new MCR album so I wasted time listening to that. Anyway I don't own Sonic X (I wish I did!)**

**SAGELETROX: thanks for reading!**

* * *

Typhoon sonic x chapter 2

I felt nothing, absolutely nothing. I was flying i think, or was I falling? I think I was falling. I couldn't open my eyes, they stayed shut. Something was wrong, that was the only thing I knew.

Suddenly I herd a loud thud and I stopped flying.

I still couldn't feel anything, there was nothing. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't feel. The only thing I had was my jumbled up thoughts. I had been stuck, somewhere before I was here but I couldn't remember where. I think I was angry, or was I sad? I couldn't tell. My memory was spotty and I soon stopped trying.

I heard something, it was quiet and far off, was someone talking? I heard more noises and felt like I was flying again.

I was slowly gaining feeling and memory. Someone was holding me tightly well other creatures were talking in Hurried but hushed voices.

I had been stuck in a long hallway, that was all I remembered. Had I been the only one there?

I slowly started to get feeling back. It started in my hands and vary slowly spread to the rest of my arm, inching its way Through my body. I tried to Focus on how I was feeling, but I just couldn't. I think I was sleepy, maybe.

I heard more voices and tried to grasp onto there words, but nothing made Sense.

I had to try to move, I made to make sure I was really still alive. My finger, I had to move my finger. A small question started to float into my mind: how do you move your finger? I had done it so often I didn't even have to think about it, it just happened, But right now I couldn't. Is this how babies felt? Before they learned to move did they feel, hopeless? Man I felt Tired.

The voices started up again, one sounded like a child. Was there a boy talking, or was it a man? The grasp on me loosened and I stopped flying. I think I had been set down somewhere.

I couldn't hold on anymore, it was to Exhausting. I was ready to fall back into the darkness of my mind when a small thought Pierced my brain: what if I never came out of the darkness? I was So sleepy, so tired but what if I slept forever? It felt like I could sleep for a Thousand years.

I slowly started to drift into the blackness, I couldn't fight anymore! NO! What if I never came out of the dark?

I fell, Metaphorically... I think. My last thought that I held onto scared me: someone was counting on me.

* * *

A little boy held his mothers hand tightly "look up tare mommy!" He excitedly pointed up to the night sky, his eyes wide with delight.

"Not now sweaty." The mother said calmly, rocking a little baby to sleep in her arms.

"B-but." The boy had his eyes fixed on a light falling from the sky. "MOMMY! MOMMY! THE STARS ARE FALLING!" His voice rung out loud and strong.

"Shhh! Nicklaus! You'll wake up your-" the annoyed mother was cut off by the sound of the small child in her arms crying.

"Shhh! Shhhh!" The dark haired mother said, trying to calm down her baby. She quickly exited the porch and left her six year old son on his own. Her son was busy though his eyes where glued to the "falling star". Which wasn't a star at all, in fact it looked more like a plane.

His hands clasped together as he stood in thought. The small kid smiled as he trusted the "star" with a wish.

Meanwhile in the "star" a small fox was fighting to stay Conscious while trying to land the beaten up plane. His white glove quickly flicked switches and pulled on the steering wheel.

The plane was about to crash! A look of fear held onto the small kits face as he hopelessly pressed more buttons. Fighting off sleep as his hands fluttered over the controls.

The ground was approaching faster and faster. His hands were shaking as he tried to take control of the plane.

As he pressed more buttons an idea sprung into his head. "Maybe..." He quickly reached into a side pocket of the plane door and pulled out something that resembled a paper airplane.

The yellow fox had designed them a long time ago to interfere with some of Eggmans tech. he had never intended to use them to fix something, but this was an emergency!

The plane shock as it quickly sped towards the ground. It's pilot took the small paper airplane and stuck it into a wire just behind the main controls.

He was a couple of seconds away from impact; the ground was approaching fast! He closed his eyes and made a small wish as he pulled up as hard as he could on the steering wheel. The seconds ticked by in slow motion. The air wiped around the plane like a angry mob. A drop of sweat dripped from the kits head, his hand griped the steering wheel as hard as it could. The plane slowly stopped descending and slowly started flying!

The fox's eyes piped out of his head in surprise, it worked! He let a huge smile make its way onto his face, it worked! He let out a loud cheer as he Coaxed the plane into a much safer flight.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed on the small plane. it's pilot was feeling sleepier by the minute. His eyelids slowly lowered them selfs just to flutter back open. The kit sleepily looked out his window at the ground below. He needed to land soon, there was no way he was staying up much longer.

There were many things bothering the young pilot, but the one thing that bothered him the most was that he had no idea where he was. Nothing looked familiar, it all looked foreign and new.

He looked down again and found a nice place to land. His fingers moved around on the controls and slowly guided the plane to a soft landing.

He had just landed the plane when his eyelids fell for the last time. Before he fell asleep one question raced through his mind: where was he?

* * *

A loud police car waled it's sirens as it passed over a small sewage hole. The car soon left having more important things to attend to, but the sound lingered in the small area, slowly making its way down to the sewage system and into a echidna head.

"Ugh" he growled as the loud noise bombarded his peaceful sleep. His large white glove rubbed his head.

He lay back and let his eyes stay closed. It was a peaceful morning today, though kind of dark. And where were all the annoying birds that liked to wake him up? When ever he wanted to be alone a bird would always come and wake hime up! That was what woke him up right? A bird? How had he gotten back to the master Emerald last night? He couldn't remember what happened, had Sonic needed his help?

"Whatever." He said rubbing his eyes and placing his glove on the master emerald... No placing his glove where the Master Emerald SHOULD be. His eye shot open and he quickly sat up; where was the Master Emerald?

He searched the dark cave looking for the soft glow of the Emerald. His foot kicked up water as he started walking. What had happened to the Master Emerald? He Spontaneously punched the flat wall with a great strength. He had lost the Master Emerald! He was the last echidna, it was his job to protect it!

The cave shook as the echidna punched the wall again, making a rather large hole. This was Sonic's fault he knew it! That hedgehog was always trying to annoy him! Well he had gone to far this time!

The red echidna sighted as he kept walking. Suddenly his foot hit something, normally he wouldn't think much of it but as he took another step he hit the same thing again. "What-" he cut him self off as he looked down "AMY!" There laying in a dark water was a pink hedgehog.

He quickly picked her up and shook her a little. "Amy!" He tried again to wake her up but got no response.

"Sonic has gone to far this time!" He said to no one in Particular. The echidna carefully held the pink hedgehog as he started walking again, looking for a way out.

* * *

Ow. My only thought was that: ow. I slowly opened my heavy eyes to a bright light.

"Uhgh-" I muttered as I brought my sore hands up to my eyes. What had I done to deserve this? A small list of every thing I had done wrong crept into my brain.

I muttered some more Indescribable noises as I ran my finger Through my tangled hair, ripping apart knots. I tried to sit up but failed Horribly, falling on my back again.

I heard someone shouting to someone Else, It sounded like they were saying: "she's up!"

"No she's not." I grumbled back as a reply.

I heard hurried foot steps and slowly tried to sit up again, this time succeeding! I still had my hand over my eyes and wasn't used to the light.

"Are you ok?" I heard a young girl ask me.

I closes my eyes and wiped them, mostly waking me up. I yawned a little and replayed "yeah, mostly."

I looked up and saw three people looking at me. One looked to be a man, about 40ish and a little over wight. Another was a woman, Probably the same age with small lines around her eyes. The last one in the group happened to be the little girl I had heard before. She looked to be ten or eleven. She seamed to be sitting down, but as I looked closer I saw she was in a wheel chair.

"Oh are you hurt?" The older woman asked.

"Not to bad-" I thought back to what had happened before; me, Tails, Amy, and Sonic had gone to Eggman's not-so-secret base to try and save Cream and Cheese. But what had happened afterwords? I said I was going to help Sonic right? Right. I took on some annoying robots, and then there was this Weird light. What was that anyway? A Thought sprung into my mind, was that chaos control? I Shook my head, I could talk about this latter with tails- I looked around, once I find him. "Hey could you just tell me what part of Mobius I'm in?"

The man spoke up "what's Mobius?" I looked at him with a expression of shock. "Isn't there something called the Möbius strip?"

I stood in stunned shock, then started to smile "what do you mean 'what's Mobius' it's not like-" I cut my self off. What had knuckles said about chaos control? Along time ago I asked him what chaos control was, I think he said something along the lines of: it is a great and unknown power that can travel... Through space... And time.

They were all looking at me with confused look now, "um," I smiled weakly "where am I?"

No one answer, the two adults were busy staring at me and coming up with Reasons to emplane why I was crazy. The little girl spoke up to brake the Silence "your just outside of San Francisco" he voice was Sweet and innocent.

"Right," I said Sarcastically and then smiled again "where is that exactly?" I had heard the name before but I didn't know where it was.

"What do you-" the man started but his wife cut him off by placing her hand on his shoulder. "You look hurt, do you need anything?" She asked in a nicer tone.

I rubbed my head, "no, I'm fine." sure I had a throbbing headache but other then that I felt fine. Well not exactly fine, I was kind of sore.

"Are you sure?" The mom looked at me with concern.

"Yep I'm fine!" I tried to hop up just to prove my point but instead fell back down onto the couch.

"I'll get you some aspirin." She said in a satisfied tone. "I'll help you!" The man called out to his wife, exiting the room. Leaving me and the young girl alone together.

"Ow." I mumbled sitting up again.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a calm but concerned voice.

I was about to just brush off the question and give it my normal answer, but for some reason I felt like I could tell her the truth. "I'm ok, it's just-" I smiled my little weak smile that I gave people way to much. "I'm not quite sure where I am."

"Oh." She looked down and tried to come up with what to say next.

"It's not that big of a deal." I sighted "I just need to find my friends."

"I'm sure They're-" she started but was interrupted by her mother and father entering the room.

"Here you are." Her mother said walking over to the soft couch, handing me a small red pill and a tall glass of water that sparkled in the sunlight that was streaming in.

"Thanks." I said after gulping down water. I slowly lifted my self off the couch and stood up. I still had to find my friends and if my Theory was correct it was going to be hard. "Thank you all so much but I really have to go."

"What?!" They all looked at me in supersize, I had forgotten that they weren't used to me.

"Sorry, but I have to go." I felt dizzy and my legs were sore, they almost didn't respond to walking. I steadied my self and started walking towards the door.

I was about to go when the little girl spoke "you can't find your friends when your hurt!"

I turned to looked at the small girl in a wheelchair, thoughts raced threw my head faster then Sonic could run. Was she right? "I-"

"They will still be there when you are better!" She gave me a smile that a boy had once given me. In that one little smile I knew that she was right.

"But-" I sighted, why did my friends always have to be right? "Fine."

Her face lit up into a bright smile as I sat back down on the soft tan couch. I was going to be here a while.

* * *

She was having a dream, a nice dream but it was a little scary, and a little Terrifying- it wasn't really a nice dream. Sonic was in it though, so that made it better! Tails was in to. So was... Knuckles? She tried to think about what had happened. He and Tails had been in the Tornado, right? Right. Then, she thought a little harder, we almost crashed. But we're had Sonic been this whole time? They had tried to stop Eggman but had they stopped him?

A small drop of water fell onto the girls head and spattering down her back."Hey!" She groaned opening her eyes.

The room was mostly dark, but she was standing under a steam of early morning sun coming through the top of the room. Her feet were wet and cold but they didn't seam to be in any water. The place looked dirty and smelled musty.

As she looked around her eyes fell on a red echidna that was leaning up against the wall. "Knuckles!" She shouted.

He looked a little surprised to hear her shout his name but he soon got over it and went back to acting 'cool' "Oh you're up." He said Disappointingly.

She crossed her arms and pouted at him "So Knuckles?" She tried making conversation but he didn't pick up on it. "What happened?"

He simply lowered his head and looked at the floor "chaos control."

* * *

The sky was clouding up at an impressive rate; one moment there was a bright happy sun, the next there were depressing clouds. The clouds seamed to roll over the sky like they were warning people of something, something big. No one seamed to care though, in fact if you looked just at the people wondering the small town you wouldn't be able to tell that there were storm clouds hanging above them.

However there was one person that saw the clouds, well there was one bat that saw the clouds. This bat however was not normal… at all. For one the bat considered herself a respected Cat Bugler, also this "Bat" was about the size of a ten year old child and called her self Rouge. Well she wasn't the only one who called her Rouge, everyone did that, was her name.

She sat in a tree looking over all the people walking around, specifically looking at the jewels some were wearing. Most were cheap and fake, but there were some nice ones out there.

She crossed her legs as she sat in the oak tree with her wings folded comfortably behind her. Where was she? It didn't look like any town in Mobius. It didn't look like it was near a G.U.N. base either.

"Alright!" Rouge stood up and unfolded her black wings. "time to find out where I am!" she gave a sly smile and dashed up into the darkening sky, rain hitting her face as she ventured into the unknown.

* * *

"chew, chew!" a small high pinched sound called out. Although the sound was high pinched it was drowned out by all the other sounds in the big scary city.

The little blue creature looked between his best friend and the unknown. There were big buildings everywhere! It looked like a place from his friend's books. It was big and scary! There were creatures walking around everywhere!

"Oh." He heard a sound coming from his friend, the blue creature quickly turned around. He pick up her arm and started shaking it rapidly.

"Ow." A high pitched female voice said. The voice belonged to a small cream colored bunny that went by the name of Cream. Her small child like eyes squinted shut in something that would seam like pain.

.

"Chew!" the blue and yellow cute little creature said hugging her arm, tying to make her feel better.

She slowly rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Good morning Cheese." She said simply sitting up and scratching her head. She opened her eyes and looked around at where she was. "Cheese?" the small blue creature named Cheese "w-where are w-we?"

* * *

I held the glass of water tightly in my hands as a sat on the soft couch. The little girl that sat next to me talking about her friends, I smiled and nodded as she continued to talk. slowly I covered her words up with my own thoughts.

I had been here two days and her parents were still convicted that I had broken something when I fell off there roof. So I had reluctantly agreed to stay over night, and then another night. Over two days I had gotten to know the girl well, her name was Helen and she went to a school just outside of the city. She was really easy to get along with and some times I would find myself telling her things I didn't mean too. It was really nice of the family to let me stay and I couldn't take that for granted but I needed to find my friends, if they were even hear.

"So who are your friends?" Her question brought me out of my deep thought.

"Huh?" I asked not completely done thinking to my self.

She laughed at me as she repeated the question "who are your friends?"

"Well-" I didn't quite know what to say, I don't want to tell her to much. "I have a friend named Sonic but-" I looked over to see a big smile on her face. "What?" I asked smiling at her.

"Nothing just, his name is Sonic?" She smiled some more.

I could see where she was conning from. "Yeah well he is a little- um different." I was laughing so hard on the inside!

"Oh." She looked a little confused at me "Is he nice?"

"Well, yeah I guess."

"It's good to always have friends." She said bluntly. I couldn't help but agree, friends did always help even when you didn't want them to.

I did really miss Sonic and his friends. I had so many questions about what was going one and they were the only ones that may have an answer. What would happen if I couldn't find them? Maybe I could find my way back on my own, but maybe I couldn't.

"Do you want to watch some tv?" Helen asked moving her wheelchair to grab the tv remote.

"Um," I sighed "ok."

She clicked on the tv and started flipping through channels, every once in a while asking me if anything looked entertaining.

I started to go back to my thoughts, letting the tv become white noise. I was really having trouble focusing!

I was lost in my own thoughts when Helen started taping my arm. "Look!" She was pointing excitedly at the tv.

"Hum?" I asked, now paying attention to the loud tv. My eyes shot open as I listened to the news caster. "We have reason to believe the S.W.A.T. Team will soon show up to take care of the robot." I starred in horror as the camera focused on what looked like a battle sean. A blue airplane was circling an all to familiar robot that sat on top of a tall building. "What's this?" The new caster said as the camera zoomed in on a pink hedgehog and a red echidna who had just exited the top of the building.

I quickly stood up and mouthed "oh no." As the pink hedgehog was grabbed my the robot and held in a position she couldn't brake out of. I heard her yell something that sounded like 'SONIC', but I couldn't be sure.

I stood standing in shock as the creatures on the screen fought with the strong robot, someone was missing.

I snapped out of my shocked state when I heard a young kid yell something from the plane. I slapped my self for not already going to help them. Why was I so shocked?

I started heading for the door when I realized I had no idea where I was going. "Hey how far away is that from hear?" I asked Helen.

"Um... it doesn't look to far, why?"

"Right!" I said ignoring her question. "Which direction is it?"

"Well-"

"Never mind! I'll figure it out!" I was now at the front door of the house

"Wait where are you going?" She shouted, rolling her way over to me.

"To help them!" I struggled with my black boots.

"WHO?" She asked razing her voice "the people on the tv?"

"Yeah!" I finally got my shoes on.

"WHY?!" She ask, fear in her voice.

I came back into the living room and pointed at a blue hedgehog on the tv, "because that's Sonic!"

* * *

_**Authors notes that chapter 2: **_

_**ok so one: I named san francisco as the town they live in because well this takes place on earth! In one episode they dive to Hollywood, so it can't be to far away, like five hours? I'm thinking his mom works in Hollywood and his dad properly works in LA.**_

_**Two: it was really fun to write the first part of this chapter!**_

_**Three: I have alway thought that Helen should have been the main Character for Sonic X, so this chapter will give her a bigger role.**_

_**Four: u should have said this before but I think mobius is Inhabited by humans and... Well what every you want to call sonic and friends, Anamorphic animals? No one ever questions Eggman for being human so there must be more humans. (or bad writing)**_

_**Five: I don't really like Sonic X. I did two years ago but I don't now. However it's really fun to write about Sonic X so that's why I'm writing this! So I'm going to try to write a lot of this without watching the show. So just tell me if I mess up on some parts. I have the first three episodes memorized so that's helpful!**_

_**Six: Sonic wont be in this chapter much but he will be in the third. **_

_**Seven. (This is getting too long) to me everything in the games are in mobius and sonic x takes place on earth**_

_**Eight. I wrote the end of the chapter from memory, so just tell me if I messed up on it. I did change so lines though.**_


	3. A fight with two Enemies

**TYPHOON: well let's make this quick, I don't own sonic X**

* * *

He held his helmet on tightly as the small plane he was riding in did a dodge roll to avoid being hit. He held on for dear life wondering what he had gotten him self into.

Just three days ago he saved a blue hedgehog named Sonic from drowning, and now he was being shot at by a huge robot! What was happening with his life?

He thought back to when he had saved Sonic from the pool, when his life changed.

* * *

_It was a clear and pretty night, the stars were shining bright and there was a nice breeze drifting threw the sky. Nothing about the night screamed abnormal, exept the fact that it was perfect. A young boy had just crawled under the Covers of a warm bed. The boys name was Chris Thorndyke; He was a 12 year old boy with a busy life._

_He was just starting to drift off to sleep when he heard a loud scream, a big splash, and then nothing! He snapped out of bed and ran to his window to see what had happened._

_As he looked out onto the strangely calm night he saw the swimming pool that had come with the house. It looked like someone had just fell in it!  
He quickly exited his room and ran through the big house, carful not to wake up the three other people that lived there. His feet ran down the spiral staircase as fast as they could! He ran into the kitchen and quickly opened the side door. _

_The cool calming air hit his face but he payed it no mind, someone was in the pool! _

_It was hard to see through the water but it looked like someone was trying to get out! _

_Chris carfully jumped into the pool and reached his hand down to whoever was in the pool, bubbles and water Obscuring his his suprize and Relief the person grabbed his outstreched hand. He quickly with some effort pulled the person up to the sweet, sweet air._

_Coughing and stuttering the two lay just beside the pool. Chris was too busy wiping water from his eyes to see the person he had saved; However he could hear who ever it was coughing and trying to Catch his breath. _

_Finally when he had gotten the water out of his eyes he looked at the thing he had saved on shock. There infrount of him was a animal thing with blue spikes and a cream colored Stomach. What was going on? _

_The animal stopped coughing and Chris looked and him fealling better that he was no longer choking. "Are you alright?"_

_The creature looked up at him with green confused eyes "yeah," he sat up in a better position "thanks."_

_The 12 year old boy looked at the blue animal with more suprized then before if that was even Possible, "y-you can, talk?"  
The green eyed one looked at the boy in suprize and Confusion "of course I can talk." _

_The boy looke happily supized "y-you really can talk!" He smiled "I'm Chris, do you have a name?"_

_The thing that fell into the pool got a cocky look on his face as he replied "of course I have a name!" He smiled "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!"_

* * *

Chris was thrown back into reality by the plane just missing the robots atacks again. He had no idea what was going but he knew they were in trouble! Where was Sonic?

Tails apparently was wondering the same thing "Sonic still hasn't come" he muttered just loud enough so the boy could barly hear him.

The brown haired boy looked below onto the grownd, they were so hight up! Good thing he wasn't afraid of heights, that much. Where was Sonic?

Chris knew that Sonic had to come to save them, he was a hero right? The heros on tv and in comic books always saved the people in trouble! He looked at the robot firing it's arms at them, they were in trouble alright!  
He looked onto the grownd below again, maybe... Sonic wasn't coming.

Then suddenly, like a light in the darkness he saw it, Sonic!  
"It's Sonic! Sonic's coming!" He yelled out to anyone who would listen, he was filled with joy!

Sadly for him a evil Genius who wanted Sonic out of the picture happened to listen to the strange boy he had never seen before. "WHAT?!" He yelled getting Nervous.

"Hear give him this!" The yellow fox gave Chris a glowing yellow ring. He took it with slight confution, but had no time to question it.  
He took ame and threw the ring as hard as he could "Sonic! Catch!"

* * *

I made my way up the stairs as fast as I could, trying to get up as soon as posiple. I could fly up but that always took up so much energy, and as far as I was conserned energy was not something to be wasted. I could hear yelling coming from above me, what was going on up there?

As I reached the end of my climb I swong open the door onto the roof of the building, or as I like to put it, onto a fight.

The first thing I saw made me laugh just a little. "Knuckles?" I questioned as I saw him holding Amy. He quickly started to looked Red (well redder then he was) and almost dropped Amy.

She looked at him with a death glare but got over it vary quickly.

"What did I miss?" I asked looking at the robot infrount of us and then at the evil scientist in is floaty-chair-thing.

"Not much." Knuckles said, Amy looked like she wanted to protest but thought against it.

"Hey Eggman!" I shouted to the guy in the chair. He turned around to look at me in what could be called a look of horror. I knew that Eggman hated me, that was no secret but today he seamed less in a mood to see me then ever before. I started to wonder why when I saw it, a blue blur heading up the side of the building.

"All right!" I heard Sonic shout as he ran up, deifying gravity.

"FIRE!" Eggman called out to his robot, his eyes trained on Sonic.  
Suddenly five missiles fired at the side of the building right where Sonic was running. Amy had a look of fear on her face as he was covered by smoke from the exploding missiles. I turned to Knuckles who looked slightly worried, but I had a feeling that it wasn't Sonic he was worried about.

As expected the large guns did not take him out. (much to every ones relief) not more then three seconds after the explosion the blue blur came running out of the cloud and directly on the robots head.

Eggman looked mad enough to Destroyhis own robot just to get back at Sonic. It looked as though he knew that this plan, much like the rest, was going to fail.

The robot however stuck its arm out ready to atack the blue hero but Sonic jumped on the arm instead. The robot, still trying to Accomplish its Original task stuck its other arm out and tried to hit the hedgehog. Sonic however had other plans. He jumped on the other arm, and then back to the original arm, then back to the other one again, he was mocking it!

"Come on!" He shouted sticking his Tongue out.

Eggman looked mad, no he looked more then mad he looked angery. "Your mocking me!" He yelled at the hedgehog playing with his robot

"Come on Sonic!" (Much to my suprize) Knuckles shouted.

"Right!" He stopped jumping and let the robot slide the arm in with him still on it. The robot looked like it was Searching it's programming to figure out why his Enemy stopped jumping. Not finding anything, the robot defaulted back to the original task. He lifted his "hand" and slammed it down onto the blue enemy, and in a mess of wires and metal his arm was crushed.

"FIRE!" The evil scientist yelled to his robot well pointing at Sonic.  
Taking this as a helpful hint Sonic jumped up and the robot fired at Him again. A big explosion went off and there was no sign of Sonic.

"I did it!" Eggman yell happily.

I looked at the puff of smoke in fear, Sonic was good at getting out of things, but how good was he? He had pulled off impossible things before but...

I looked closer at the ball of smoke and saw something... Blue!

Sonic fell out of the cloud of smoke looking disheveled but as cocky as ever. I saw him trying to form a spindash but failing.

"Need some help!" I yelled out to him gathering some wind in my hands. He smiled at me and nodded. I sent the gust of air I had in my hands at the large robot, nocking it over.

Sonic landed on the robot and crushed it beneath his feet in a large explosion, Causing smoke to fly every where.  
Everyone looked overjoyed as a young voice called out "We did it!"

"Yeah." I breathed as a answer to someones happy cheer, fanning smoke out of my eyes.

"Where's Egghead?" I heard sonic ask to no one in Particular. As if on cue every one heard a loud cough that could only belong to one person. we all looked over to see a man with a vary large mustache and a red coat, well it used to be red it wasn't any more. He looked ready to kill someone he was so mad. If he wasn't so covered on smoke I'm sure you would be able to see a vain throbbing. "I'll get you for that Sonic!" He yelled flying off in his floating chair to who-knows-where and doing who-knows-what! Sonic simply shrugged as he watched Eggman fly off.

We all relaxed for a moment to take in what had just happened. We didn't look at each other, we didn't talk to each other. For a few long seconds we all took a moment to review what had happened so far, everyone having a different story. It wasn't until Amy broke the Silence that we realized time was still ticking and the world existed in more then just our heads.  
"SONIC!" She screamed in affection and happiness, latching her self to him.

"H-hey!" He mumbled in lack of surprise.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again!" She Buried her head in his chest. A small smile crept up on my face, it was funny to see Sonic and Amy in the same place.

"That hurts." He mumbled not trying vary hard to get her off.  
I tried so hard to suppress my laughter but it came out in little snorts. It was an emotional moment for both of them but they both acted so much like kids! Knuckles looked at me with a amused look that quickly got covered up by his normal tough-guy look.

A thumping conning from the stairs took all of us out if out happy moods and into a more alert mindset. Me and knuckles standing closest to the door backed up suddenly and got in a defective stand.  
A large mob of people holding guns came up from the stair well, there guns trained on us. We were all surprised to say the least. I gave Sonic an uneasy look, what now?

* * *

I had finally gotten Amy to let go of me when a troop of guys with guns marched up to us, making Amy hang onto me again. I quickly got in a fighting posse, who ever they were they had better not do what I thought they were going to do.

"Put your hands up!" one of them screamed at us in an angry tone. I narrowed my eyes at them, who did these people think they were?

"why should we!" I heard herd Knuckles shout at them in an angrier tone then they used, nice way to play it cool.

"Just do as we say!" another one shouted holding his gun. Amy held onto my arm tighter then ever. But they were just normal humans, was it really right to fight them? They were pointing guns at us and I don't like people messing with my friends, they would have to go through me first!

"Yeah right!" Knuckles yelled at them again

"Sonic!" tails yelled at me, I looked to see my best friend holding a bunched up ladder. I narrowed my eyes at Knuckles at Typhoon well jerking my head backwards to tails. They both seamed to get my message as we turned around to jet on the plane.

"W-what are you doing?" I heard one asked as me and Amy ran to the plane, watching Tails drop down the rope.

"Sonic here!" I held onto the rope and Amy held onto me, she looked really scared! I smiled at her slightly trying to make her feel better.  
I looked down and saw Typhoon grabbing onto the ladder below me, she was looking at something with an annoyed look in her eyes. I followed her eyes and saw Knuckles still standing there, his fists raised and ready to fight. "HEY! KNUCKLES!" I yelled as Tails started to move the plane slowly away.

"Knuckles hurry!" Amy called out to him, why did Knuckles have to chose now to be a tough guy!?

Typhoon looked even more annoyed with him then I was "Pick your battles wisely!" she shouted.

He stayed there for a second more before turning around so fast even I was surprised! "FIRE!" the people shouted before shouting at Knuckles. He seamed not to care much as he quickly jumped off the building ledge and had to glide to make the ladder.

I smiled at him as he frowned at me. The Tornado started flying as fast as it could away from the city I could tell that Tails wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Let's go to my house!" I heard my new friend say from his seat on the plane.

"Cream and Cheese are waiting for us!" Tails added.

"Really?" Amy asked a big smile on her face. "We're all together again!" Typhoon said below me. She was right, we were all a team again.

I was having a happy moment knowing my friends were safe when Knuckles decided to ruin it "Sorry but this is where I get off!" He yelled. "KNUCKLES!" Amy and Typhoon yelled at the same time. I watched him jump off of the ladder into the forest below, not a least bit surprised.

"Why?" Typhoon muttered watching him fall.

"Because he has his own job." I said 'we all do.'

* * *

**NOTES **

**1. A brake can just mean I am switching perspectives **

**2. The way I see it G.U.N. is on mobius and the C.I.A. Are on earth.**

**3. So you may have seen that my quotes are way off, heres why: so I am reading a transcript for this but the only transcripts I can find are from the Japanese version. Sadly I can't for the life of me find the transcript for the fourth episode so I will have to actually watch the show :( **

**4. I didn't reread this chapter because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. So sorry for any errors it may have.**


End file.
